User blog:Manofgod/Akemi Homura vs Yuki Nagato
A GOOD BITCH FIGHT FOR THE LONG WEEK Akemi Homura... the cold mysterious time manipulating magic girl VS Yuki Nagato...' '''the goddesslike emotionless human artificial girl '''A BATTLE OF PROWESS... NOT CUTENESS' A CONTEST OF STRENGTH... NOT BEAUTY THE RAGING FURY... VS THE CALMED DETERMINATION THE HARD-HITTING MAGIC GIRL...VS THE DEADLIEST BIO-WEAPON '' '' A BATTLE OF SCIENCE... VS MAGIC WHO... IS... DEADLIEST? Akemi Homura Powers: ''' Weapons Weaknesses Yuki Nagato '''Powers: Many of her powers work by canting an "incantation" quickly Weaknesses Although being a humanoid interface with her not being able to feel pain, body damages are still accountable as damages and it still affects her gameplan. Any damages to her body must be regenerated immediately. X-Factors Akemi Homura In the series, Akemi always had that cold and impassive personality. She has been somewhat a "loner" , but will not hesitate to protect, help, and save her friends in trouble. Her powers fueled by how much she cares for them, and will do everything to keep them safe. This, combined with her genius-level intellect and sheer determination, makes her a dangerous warrior. Yuki Nagato As an artificial human, Yuki is an emotionless girl with a concrete emphasis to her mission. Being an artificial organism, her mission is the only thing that's important to her, at such that she will go to great lengths to make sure she's still in pace. Her emotionless attitude gives her disregard to everything except to her mission. Being a humanoid interface also gives he control of situation she is at, and will calculate ways to fix any problems she sees immidiately. Videos To make more detailed decriptions of both warrior's powers and abilities, videos are added. Consider watching them first before making ammends. Notes * Give concrete evidence on why the warrior should be given the edge. Any bland, bias, or amateur-ish shitty votes (i.e. Yuki will win because she's smoking hotter) will not be counted * Warriors win by putting the other out of action, like killing or knockout * Voting lasts 6 days. Comments only. Battle Akemi Homura, the time manipulating magical girl, walks endlessly in an empty road in a Japanese suburb as her mind is lost in her thoughts. She recently found out that her dear friend Sayaka has her soul gem turned into a grief seed. And it just got worse when she found out that Sayaka actually doesn't trust her. Akemi walks aimlessly into the day, trying to reach the horizon, not knowing where she is actually. From a further distance away, Yuki Nagato, the artificial human, is currently on her way to school. Yuki senses something on her scanner. Something not human is just a distance away from Haruhi Suzumiya, the girl she sowre to protect. With her blank face, she utters an incantation, and quickly dashes to Akemi's location. As Akemi walks, still her mind in thoughts, her walk was interrupted by a cloud of huge dust. Yuki appears before her, staring with nothing but a blank face. "Who in the name of walpurgisnacht are you?!" Akemi said, ready for any threat. "Scan complete. Non-human species of unknown origin, sighted 3 miles from Haruhi Suzumiya. Unknown if hostile. Need more information. BLEEP BLEEP..." Yuki cants an incantation. "Go away! Let me pass!" "Scan complete. Organism will be given 9 second to comply." "What?!" Akemi asks aloud. The mysterious girl speaks weirdly at her, but she knows enough what COMPLY and HOSTILE is. The next thing happened is what she wasn't expecting. Her whole surrounding started to darken, and everything was getting engulfed in a pixelated universe. Akemi readies herself for anything. Then, everything started dissappearing in an instant. And the pattern of the disappearance was heading straight to her. "Unknown organism failed to follow negotiation, ready to delete in 5 min." Yuki said aloud. Upon hearing this, Akemi knows that something bad was going to happen. She started noticing something. Her skirt started being burnt away to pixelated dust. As well as her socks. Panicking, she summons hammerspace that sheilded her from Yuki's attempts to "delete" her. Akemi attempts to stop time nd escape, but it was useless as the surroundings around her wasn't Earth anymore, and was a literal empty void. Akemi summons an RPG and fires at Yuki. Yuki raised her hand, said an incantation, and stopped the RPG head mid-air. Seeing this, Akemi summons 100 RPGs and fires it simultaneouly. Yuki attempts to shield herself, but somehow a blast throws her off. Yuki's left arm was completely blown to shreds, and she was literally covered in blood. Akemi thinks that she won, but somehow Yuki was still standing, with no reaction whatsoever. Akemi attempts to summon more RPGs, but Yuki seeing this, cants and incantation that deletes the RPGs faster than Akemi can summon. Akem, angered by this, summons a golf club and charges at Yuki. Akemi tries to hit her, but Yuki manages to block her. Yuki creates an invisible force field that knocked Akemi away. Akemi picks herself up and whips at Yuki but proves unsuccessful. Pissed off, Akemi raised her club very high and smashes it to Yuki with all her might. Yuki catches the club, and both girls wrestle over the club. Akemi tries to shake away Yuki's grip, but it was futile. She tries desperately and puches Yuki as muh as she could, but an invisible force field sheilded Yuki's face. Akemi, on the brink of rage, summons millions and millions of array of different types of guns and aimed it at Yuki. "Why don't you just leave me alone!!" Akemi yells. Before she can fire however, a voice rings and echoes in the empty abyss they were at. "Nagato-san... stop it. Enough already," a boy's voice calls out. Akemi and Yuki looks at the direction of the voice. They see a young boy, in the middle of the empty abyss, smiling at them for no apparent reason. The young boy reached her hand at Yuki, "Nagato-san... let's go home." "Kyon-kun.." Nagato said as she stared at the young boy's face and accepts his hand. Akemi then notices the empty space they were at, started disappearing, and they were back, standing on the road they were at. "Kumeno, my friend Nagato didn't really knw much what to do without someone watching her." the young boy said while holding a bloody Yuki in his arms who was still healing herself. "Thank you for saving me..." Akemi said as she blushed at the handsome young boy. "I know you're not a bad person. And this cute little idiot over here isn't one as well. I've watched you both fight, and after seeing you desperate to get out, I know that you have no reason to fight her." "Um... thank you... again." "It's okay. Me and Nagato has more important business to attend to. You can be on your way." the young boy said before waving goodbye at Akemi. Expert's Opinion I this battle, both girls dominated in different aspects of the criteria. Akemi was a force of nature to be recon with. She carries great offensive powers and dominated much in the beginning og the fight. Yuki Nagato on the other hand, had the best defence to contrast with Akemi's offensive prowess. It was a matter of the saying "an unstoppable force.... meeting an immovable object." Both warriors were even through and through. Category:Blog posts